Exclusion
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Tag for “Michael” 2x18. John uses sex to get his way. Rodney isn’t complaining. Heavy Spoilers for the episode.


-1Title: Exclusion

Rating: Teen to mild mature

Summary: (Tag for "Michael" 2x18) John uses sex to get his way. Rodney isn't complaining.

Notes: Just my attempt to justify the distressing lack of McKay in "Michael".

Warnings: Spoilers for 2x18 and non-graphic fornication.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa.

Sheppard kisses him hard the morning Beckett releases 'Michael' from the infirmary. He kisses him hard, possessively, protectively, lovingly. He wraps his arms around McKay's warm body and cuffs a hand around the back of his neck to pull him close. Sheppard whispers to him in the sterile quiet of McKay's private quarters, "I want you to stay away from him."

"Who?" McKay taunts almost playfully. His hands travel along Sheppard's powerful shoulders and down the Colonel's taut back.

"You know who." Sheppard nips at McKay's ear, exciting moans of pleasure. "I mean it. He's dangerous."

McKay cuts back in a familiar cantankerous tone, "You're dangerous. Should I stay away from you too?"

"I was never a Wraith." He pauses, recalling an earlier incident. "That wasn't my fault. I was attacked."

"By that little girl? I remember."

It doesn't matter that Sheppard is due in the infirmary soon to check in on 'Michael', or that McKay's shift starts in fifteen minutes and he hasn't showered or dressed yet. It doesn't matter they've got a former Wraith just on the other side of the city, poised to have a negative reaction to Beckett's treatment at any time. Nothing matters when Sheppard and McKay are in the moment.

Sheppard grabs McKay's bare thighs in a grip that teeters on dangerous. He rolls them back onto McKay's firm bed. Sheppard takes initiative and thrusts them together in a deliciously lustful way, swelling at the thought of a second round of love making in the arms of one brilliant astrophysicist. His clothes wrinkle and he's gripping McKay too hard, but neither cares.

Finally McKay manages, "I really should talk to him." His voice is breathy and light, accenting his normal tone. "He's invaluable to us."

There is a moment of pause, uneasy in nature before Sheppard's body is covering McKay's, creating wonderful, heavenly friction. Sheppard's hands frame McKay's face, holding it still so he might steal as many kisses as he chooses. "No," he reiterates, tongue sweeping across McKay's pearly white teeth. It must be love, he thinks off handedly, because McKay hadn't brushed yet and the aftertaste of the kiss is less then refreshing.

"Yes," McKay rumbles, and Sheppard isn't sure if it's a response or mere reaction to his body's excitement. He doesn't care either way.

"Not gonna happen." The heat between them is nearly unbearable and Sheppard almost feels his brain cells frying. "Too dangerous, so you stay away, or else."

McKay curls his fingers tightly into Sheppard's tanned shoulders, nails biting down. He feels his back arch and knows he's moments away. How are the words forming? How is his brain still functioning? "Whatcha gonna do if I don't?" And it isn't so much as a threat, but a taunt, and it works as Sheppard brings them closer to release.

McKay barely hears Sheppard's reply through the blinding, flashing stars. His body vibrates with pleasure, and just a hint of pain. He's feeling a rush of euphoria and is never ceased to be amazed how Sheppard can having him coming like a sixteen year old who just experienced his first hand job. McKay is sure Sheppard has a gift, and now his ears are flooded with Sheppard's answer to the relatively rhetorical question. McKay hears, "Whatever it takes, Rodney." McKay thinks nothing sounds sweeter, because even he can occasional enjoy the soft sincerity of what hints to be love. But they're not getting married anytime soon and they're not picking out pretty floral patterns for the curtains.

McKay keeps his distance from 'Michael' like a good little boy, proving to Sheppard he's one trouble magnet who can avoid it when necessary. He has plenty of projects to coordinate and ancient devices to study. He's a naturally curious person so these things can hold his attention for quite a while.

But it really isn't his fault that he's in the Mess at the same time as 'Michael'. He's just getting lunch like a normal person, not that he'd ever demote himself to normal. He's got a craving for blue jello, of which there is none. 'Michael' is just there. It isn't Rodney's fault.

'Michael' warns him it's most likely the Colonel is near, and Rodney heeds it. He wraps up the conversation, unnerved by the handsome once-Wraith. He heads back to his lab, completely missing Sheppard's watchful eyes and defensive stance.

Sheppard lays it on him that night. McKay doesn't care, he usually doesn't. He's hardly ever been one to follow rules and orders, especially when intrigued. They fight, then engage in a repeat performance of the earlier morning. They obviously don't let the little things get them down.

When 'Michael' finds out and escapes custody, all hell breaks lose on Atlantis. Sheppard is already aggravated enough, so when McKay receives a short message in his earpiece from him appraising the situation and an order to stay in his lab, he decides to comply. Sheppard couldn't be any more ambiguous but McKay stays put and lets the big, bad Colonel handle the situation.

By the next morning Atlantis is completely screwed. The Wraith know and they are most likely coming. McKay knows this means the near future will be filled with sleepless nights, endless worries and escalating blood pressure. He'll be consumed with trying to keep them all alive, while he and Sheppard grow apart. If they survive they'll find their way back to each other, but like always the odds are not on their side.

Sheppard kisses him hard the day after 'Michael' escapes from Beckett's care. He kisses him hard, desperately, needy, terrified. He wraps his arms around McKay's chilled body and cuffs a hand around the back of his neck to pull him close. Sheppard whispers to him in the chaos that is Atlantis, "I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe."

Against his better judgment McKay believes him.


End file.
